Afterglow
by acus magnetica
Summary: Now this shows us where some sleep talking can take you. One shot This is my first fanfiction rated m, so please be kind.


„I'll give you a good pounding, I'll burn you to a crisp you freaking puppet! I'm gonna give it you until you scream for more on the top of your lungs! I'll make you beg, I'll make you…UN!"

"Yeah, make me beg, brat, whatever it takes - do it!", Sasori mumbled and slapped Deidara, who was obviously talking in his sleep, across the face.

One blue eye flew open: "Why are you so freaking close?!" " "Eh? Don't remember brat? You wanted to make me beg, so what for?" the redhead asked in the most neutral tone he could utter. God, he knew Deidara was all over him. Just this morning when he tiptoed into the bathroom to fetch his favorite poisoned nail polish he caught a glimpse of the blonde under the shower and simply heard him muttering his name while jerking off.

Hidan had told him a few times, but Sasori didn't care, up until now he didn't care at all.

_"__Time to torture that brat a little"_, he thought, smirked and leaned in.

Blush crept onto the blondes cheeks.

Fuck what should he say and why was this dumb-ass so close? Why was there one of his knees between his legs, pressing firmly against his crotch. "Holy crap?!", he shouted and moved upwards in surprise so that a whole lot of Sasori went flying through the air onto the ground.

BOINK.

_"Okay", Sasori decided "let's play this childish game and take it to the next level. I haven't had sex for about, dunno, well, cut the crap, a fuck is a fuck right? RIGHT!"_

"Uh, Deidara that hurt!" he whined, nearly choking on his own laughter. "That wasn't fair at all, after I'd tried being nice…" He stared at said male with big puppy eyes, the kimono he was wearing sliding from his shoulders, exposing a well trained chest.

But the blonde didn't buy that, "Come on you're wooden, you can't feel pain… you…can't…feel…anything…uuun" Deidara drifted off. If the puppet couldn't feel, how should he make him cry his name on top of his lungs and…

WHACK

"I can feel!" Sasori yelled knocking the blonde back onto the bed, by basically sitting on his lap. Hands firmly on the blondes' wrists, face to face, their noses instantly touching.

"I can…", he gasped as Deidara switched positions with him, now that was a swift move. Since when was this brat that strong? The blonde got close to his partners ear: "I highly doubt that." He kissed his earlobe, down to the collarbone, back up to his lips, pressing his tongue inside, ignoring the redhead fighting back. Deidara stopped all over sudden, right now when his Dana found some pleasure in this "game".

"What is it? Why did you stop?" he asked breathless, voice hoarse and shaky.

"I wonder how much lube I'll need, un", the blonde replied.

"Baka! You totally broke the mood! Get off of me, let me…ah"

"Shhh, not so loud Dana… or else the others will hear, and we don't want to be the main characters in a private – Hidan – filmed porn, do we?" the blonde said, sneaking his fingers around the redheads cock.

"Stop it, I don't… Shit…", Sasori muttered.

Deidara smirked, kissing and stroking his Dana while undressing both of them.

"Well Dana I never thought that even a stiff puppet like you could get hard, but you can. And holding that at bay, I'll make you beg…"

"What for?" Sasoris mind went somehow blank and fuzzy. "For more!" And with that he slid one finger into Sasoris entrance. The redhead let out one gasp, clenching his teeth, hissing with pain and then with pleasure as Deidara found his sweet spot.

Deidara nuzzled his cheek, while stroking Sasoris length slowly, circling his fingers inside him. Suddenly he stopped.

Sasori blinked himself back into reality knowing instantly that if he wouldn't swallow his damn pride right away he wouldn't get his relief. "Please Dei, come on, fuck me…please Dei-chan…", he whispered in a husky voice.

A low chuckle escaped the blonde and without further ado he shoved himself in, all the way up. One move, no hesitation.

Sasori screamed in surprise, grasped for the bed sheet, arching his hips to meet the thrust.

"Oh my god, you're big! God…Deidara…I…"he whined, tears forming in his eyes. "You're just tight… and now stop that silly babbling of yours" the blonde answered, licking his bottom lip, pushing inside. Sasori felt like burning up, his insides shivering with every hard thrust. The need for more nearly drove him mad and then all over sudden, he felt once more a hand on his shaft, pumping up and down in strong, delightful strokes. He broke their kiss and moaned Deidaras name, cursed it into the deepest pits of hell and back to heaven again, wishing for more. And the blonde obeyed, dragging him down, all the way till he came, more than he ever thought he would. Deidara came inside his partner. He pulled out of him and collapsed on the mattress, exhausted but perfectly happy.

Sasoris arms encircled him, pulling him closer.

Deidara tucked them in and they fell asleep, enjoying the afterglow…


End file.
